Esta es la vida que elegimos
by JulieWasp
Summary: Como seria la vida de Puck y Tina si estuvieran juntos? Simplemente PINA. Haciendo justicia a las UC en español


El hombre del traje gris les sonrió, mostrándoles su dentadura, parecía la sonrisa de un lobo, no precisamente de un lobo, no sabia como describirla, mas precisamente como la de un animal que ha cazado a su presa y estaba a punto de mandarse un banquete extraordinario... Vaya si lo volvían paranoicos los vendedores de bienes raíces, nunca se sabia si te estaban mintiendo o si te decían la verdad y además tantos números le mareaban...

-Ok señor y señora Puckerman- dijo el hombre del traje sacando unas hojas de su maleta- solo tienen que firmar aquí- dijo marcando con una cruz una linea de puntos para inmediantamente pasar a la siguiente hoja- Y... aquí y la casa sera de ustedes... que me dicen?

Noé Puckerman lo miro confundido... de que estaba hablando? Estaba demasiado concentrado observando como un pedazo de carne sobresalia de entre el incisivo y el canino. "Dios ese hombre si que se parecía a un lobo!", fue entonces cuando el carraspeo del hombre, visiblemente incomodo ante su mirada, lo devolvió a la realidad y en ese momento lo recordó, su primera casa, donde viviría con su familia y criaría a sus futuros hijos. Su madre y sus suegros casi parecían presionarlo con el asunto de los bebes. La tarjeta que recibió en su cumpleaños con la leyenda _"Ser abuelos es la recompensa que te da la vida por no haber matado a tus hijos, espero ser recompensada pronto! Sino terminare lo que alguna vez empecé. Con amor. Mama" _parecia dejarlo bastante claro.

La casa no estaba mal, de hecho era mejor en la que se había criado (en realidad cualquier casa era mejor que en la que donde se había criado) era espaciosa y bien iluminada... y su suegro costearía todo.

Miro asustado a su mujer, que le devolvió una sonrisa, no una sonrisa de lobo como la del vendedor, sino una de esas que le transmitían paz, como solo las sonrisas de ella lo podían hacer. Inmediatamente se incorporo, y agarro el boligrafo que le tendía el hombre del traje, garabateando sus iniciales en la linea punteada. "¿Diablos, por que ese hombre tenia que sonreír de aquella forma?"

-Felicitaciones señor Puckerman! le aseguro que no se arrepentira!.

Mas le valía a ese hombre que el no se arrepintiese, porque no le quedaría mas dientes (ni carne) para mostrar. Nadie engañaba a Noé "Puck" Puckerman, excepto quizás algún que otro comercial en la television, o alguna que otra anciana de vez en cuando...

Salieron de la inmobiliaria, y se dirigieron al automóvil, hacia un calor sofocante, no parecía haber persona alguna alrededor y hasta los pajaros parecían haber desaparecido.

Hasta que la voz de su esposa rompio el silencio.

-Felicitaciones señor Puckerman- dijo Tina imitando la voz del vendedor- parece que ha hecho un buen negocio hoy!- para después romper a reír.

-Dios T, vas a seguir torturandome durante mucho tiempo?

-Por tu miedo irracional hacia los vendedores? Seguramente, quizás todo el día de hoy, y hasta seguramente en los años que te quedan como mi marido- dijo mientras seguía riendo y le pasaba una mano sobre su cabeza rapada con ternura.- Quien diría que el super hombre Noé Puckerman le temería a los vendedores?

-Son como animales! esperando a lanzarse sobre ti ante el menor signo de debilidad! Y adem...- detuvo su explicacion ante la risa cada vez mas fuerte de su esposa- Recuerdame, ¿porque me case contigo?.

-Porque me amas y no puedes vivir sin mi!- dijo ella con voz triunfante.

-¿Oh si? ¿Estas segura de eso?

-Claro que si!

-Ok, como digas- dijo el mientras miraba hacia otro lado. "¿Donde diablos había dejado el automóvil? estaba seguro que lo había dejado al lado de ese árbol... o de aquel otro... o tal vez del de mas allá."

-NOE!- protesto ella mientras lo golpeaba en una costilla.

Puck se torció por el dolor que le había causado el golpe, vaya si Tina golpeaba fuerte!, debían de ser sus raíces asiáticas, por que ella golpeaba mas fuerte que alguna otra mujer que el hubiera conocido... a excepción de Lauren, claro. Pero Tina era como un maldito ninja. Trato de fingir como si no le doliera, pero era imposible engañar a Tina con eso, ella sabia de lo que era capaz.

-Entonces... ¿decías?- le increpo mientras le dirigia una mirada amenazadora.

-¡Te amo Tina Cohen Chang y no puedo vivir sin ti!- grito mientras disimulaba el dolor en su voz.

-OHH yo tambien bebe!- dijo ella alegremente mientras lo llevaba del brazo hacia donde se encontraba el automovil.

"¡El sabia que lo habia dejado al lado de un arbol!"


End file.
